Ghosting through life
by randomlyrite
Summary: A girl falls into the ruins before frisk, but is mortally wounded in her fall and turns into a ghost monster, meeting Frisk on their journey and making bad puns with sans, what will she do with her new life? will she ever want to go home now? (mentions of suicide and depression) SansxOC
1. Chapter 1

I won't tell you why i was climbing Mt. Ebott that night, the reasons being too personal and painful for me to recount right now, but i will tell you that i had given up on humanity, on life, i climbed this mountain looking for a way to end it all.

What i didn't expect was to fall into a whole new beginning.

Literally.

I fell into a hole, and it was definitely the beginning of something.

As i fell i noticed that the panic pushed some of the numbness out of my heart and enjoying that feeling, i didn't notice that i was gonna hit the wall until it was too late. Bouncing against the rocky walls, and then hitting the ground hard. it was agony, i couldn't feel most of my body and yet as my vision darkened i smiled. I could sleep now.

Darkness all around me, yet as i floated there in nothing i didn't understand, was this the afterlife? i'd expected something more... more... anything? as it was I didn't feel dead.

I saw a brief flash of light ahead, was that the light people talked about when they spoke of their near death experiences? I reached out determined to grasp it, pulling my body towards the light, using all my willpower.

The light got brighter and brighter, until i was staring up at the sky again, i was alive? i looked down at my body only to gasp in shock as i noticed that it was partially translucent. Was I a ghost now? that's not exactly the kind of eternal rest i was hoping for i scowled.

Pushing myself to my feet i wobbled slightly, feeling exhausted, i looked around the cave i had landed in, a bed of soft flowers lay to my right, i wondered how i had missed landing in them when i fell, perhaps if i had i'd be mostly undamaged now.

Well no use thinking on it i decided as i spotted a doorway to the east and headed through it.

it was dark in here, apart from a single patch of grass in the middle of the room, a crack in the ceiling let a beam of light shine down hit that one solitary spot.

as i moved towards it a flower popped out, a smiling flower...

"I must have hit my head harder than i thought" I mumbled to myself as i stared mouth agape at the strange sight.

"Howdy!" it grinned "I'm flowey, the flower"

"um hi" I muttered, bewildered "what exactly are you?"

it snickered at me "why i'm a monster! you should know after all, just look at yourself,you're just like me" it tilted its head in mock confusion

"a monster...?" I parroted "i don't understand.."

"wow your not very smart huh?" the flower giggled "but don't worry i'll explain everything to you" it moved it's hand up sharply and you felt a tug on your chest, a heart shape floated out and hovered in front of you, it was mostly white with patches of dark green spotted about on it.

"what is that..?" I wondered as i took it into my hands.

"that's your SOUL" the flower chirped looking at my soul with unbridled curiosity "a weird one too, it's the very culmination of your being, your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV, what's LV why love of course!"

"love" i echoed disbelievingly, had i fallen into an episode of my little pony or something

"you want some love don't you?" the flower asked me cheerfully "don't worry i'll share some with you!" it winked cheekily

before i could comment on how I was okay with the strange flowers love it continued with it's almost rehearsed spiel.

"down here love is shared through little white friendliness pellets!" it summoned some petals to float around it "are you ready?" it asked sending the petals towards me "move around get as many as you can!"

still slightly confused i got nervous as the petals headed towards me, as my nerves grew i got a shivering feeling and then before i knew it the petals were passing harmlessly through my body

"well that's new" i whispered in shock

flowey did not look pleased. "Hey buddy, you missed them" it said, it's smile now very strained "let's try again."

and once again the petals headed towards me, before passing through my body.

"um maybe we should give up" i offered to the flower "i don't think i can stay tangible whilst those are headed towards me"

the flower look vaguely angry at my suggestion before forcing another smile "golly, you might be right, i'll catch up to you later and we can try again though" and with that it was gone.

letting out a sigh of relief i sat down on the floor, the flower had made me completely on edge for some reason.

i laid down on the floor totally exhausted, and decided to get a bit of rest, what i didn't see were the two fluffy paws that picked me up after i had drifted off and carried me deeper into the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

when i woke up next i was surrounded by warm thick blankets and lying on a plush soft bed, my mind started whirling in confusion, shaking off the haze of sleep quickly, where was i? how did i get here?

my questions were quickly answered when i heard soft footsteps approaching, i looked up in shock to see a large goat woman standing over her smiling gently. I scooted backward on the bed slightly in shock and apprehension, "what... who are you?" i stammered out, eyes wide as saucers.

"do not be afraid my child" she said softly "my name is Toreil, keeper of the ruins."

her soft demeanor soothed my worries slightly, and i stopped edging away from her "my name is Luna" i told her shyly

"what a beautiful name" she complimented me, making me flush in embarrassment and happiness. "but my child what were you doing wandering the ruins?"

my happiness faded as i went on to describe how i had fallen down the large hole and gotten injured, before waking up looking like i did now, she seemed shocked to find out that i had been a human, but also slightly relieved somehow..

"I'll look after you until you recuperate" she promised me smiling, waving off my protests and being a burden and assuring me that she'd enjoy the company.

the days passed me by seemingly quickly, I eventually regained the energy to stand and begun to wander my new home, the first time i saw my reflection in a mirror i was in for a shock; my entire body was now coated a soft light blue, giving off a slight ethereal glow, my previously muddy green eyes were now almost completely blue-grey with little to no pupils, and my hair had faded from dark brown to white, it was a startling transformation, and one i took a while to adjust to, jumping in shock every time i walked by a mirror.

my newfound powers were also something i had to work on, Toriel noticed my lack of control very quickly after she startled me coming into the kitchen and i stumbled back and phased through the door, she told me that a lot of monsters could use magic, and that what magic they used depended on what type of monster they were, while she couldn't teach me much about phasing through things or even the possibility of me being able to fly (like she had seen other ghost monsters do) she did teach me how to focus my abilities and not use them accidentally, and as i practiced on my own i eventually learnt to phase at will, and hover a few inches off the ground.

as i spent more time with Toriel her motherly attitude seemed to melt my heart a bit, and as the weeks passed i found myself calling her mum, which seemed to make her misty eyed, she in return begun calling me her daughter and i found it was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, like she was something i had been missing in my life for a long time.

she eventually let me go explore the ruins after explaining every single puzzle to me, i found myself basking in her worry for me, not being used to someone caring about what happened to me so much, before reassuring her i'd be fine and heading out.

i found a lot of small monsters as i explored everyday and made friends with a lot of them, the froggits, whilst i couldn't understand them; seemed to take my compliments about their shiny skin well and would happily hop alongside me as i wandered.

the whimsun however were an ongoing issue, no matter how i tried to console them, they'd just run away from me, making me sigh in resignation, perhaps befriending them was a lost cause.

I contributed some gold that i'd found to the spider bake sale and got myself a doughnut as a treat, i considered taking it back as a gift for toriel, but found that idea reminded me of when my cat would bring back mice from her adventures, i'd repay Toriel some other way i figured as i munched contentedly.

as i explore i found all the secret rooms, saw all the monsters that lived here and found myself getting slightly bored, that is until one day when i was kicking through the leaves, i spotted a white blob on the ground in front of me.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the blob spoke enunciating each Z determinedly "ZZZZ are they gone? ZZZZZZ"

"um.." i spoke hesitantly "are you ok?"

the blob sat up to reveal two wide eyes staring at me fearfully "oh um.. should i get out your way?"

"nono!" i replied quickly "i just haven't seen you around before and wanted to introduce myself, i'm new to the ruins and really wanted to make some friends"

"oh.. your friend" they replied shakily "i'm Napstablook, but i'd just weigh you down…" they seemed to sink into themselves slightly with this admission and their eyes begun to water.

"I'm Luna" I replied happily "and you're the first friend i've made here that'd been able to talk to me properly, so forget about weighing me down, meeting you has really cheered me up!"

"oh.. wow.." they replied "I.. don't know what to say… really though…. i have no clue…. what do friends talk about?" they asked me as i sat down next to them in the leaves

"well what do you do for fun?" I asked them "I personally like to explore, and i've been practicing baking recently too"

"I run a snail farm" they told me, they seemed a bit more enthusiastic now "I also like music… I've made a few mix tapes…" they said shyly, wiggling side to side slightly "after eating sometimes i lie on the floor and feel like garbage.. do you want to try it?" they offered

it seemed a bit strange, but finding someone i could actually converse with was an amazing feeling, so i readily agreed, so we both lay there together on the leaves and stared up at the ceiling of the ruins, and everything seemed to fade away from around us. we laid there for ages, just relaxing, before i realised how much time had passed and rushed to hurry home to see Toriel.

but as i was leaving i turned back hesitantly to Napstablook, "um this might sound strange but, i don't know much about being a ghost… do you think you could help me out and teach me some stuff..?" i asked awkwardly wringing my hands.

they looked at me in surprise "oh… i don't know how much help i'll be…" they fretted "but i'll try and help you…"

i grinned "sure! i'll see you soon okay?" and with that i set off at a jog back to Toriel's house, beyond happy with how today had gone.

what i didn't see was the usually nervous and teary eyed ghost, give a smile rare smile, before floating up through the ruins ceiling.


End file.
